


Minty

by yelenabarnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, High School, Hot, Natasha is the exchange student from Russia, Romance, Secrets, Uptight Nerd & Bad Girl, not a slowburn but not a fastburn either, slight thortasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenabarnes/pseuds/yelenabarnes
Summary: Loki was the rude rich boy and Natasha was the mysterious exchange student girl from Russia who was sent to his family's mansion to stay for the next 6 months.A short story about the progressive relationship between two opposites and 'magic'.
Relationships: Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki/Natasha Romanov, Thor & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Minty

Loki wasn't attentive in the family, choosing to focus only on himself and his studies inside his little bubble since his parents paid him no attention since an early age. So consider him surprised when his mother told him to help the foreign girl with her bags.

He stared at her, bewildered, from where he was seated by his study desk, eyes wide in surprise. 

"Loki." Frigga looked at him incredulously and crossed her arms over her chest in frustration, stopping in the doorway. "The exhange student girl from Russia?" 

He pursed his lips and nodded slowly to act as if he understood what she was talking about now. "Yes, yes... that."

She went on, irritably this time, "I said she's coming today. You will be sleeping on the couch for the next months while she sleeps in this room."

"Excuse me? My bed?" He started assertively, tossing his pencil to his messy desk as he stood up, "When did I agree to this?"

"Loki," she spoke in a warning voice.

"This foreign stranger who is coming to take refuge here is the last thing I need in my bed, believe me, mother," he quipped and the look that passed her face made him regret his words. He sighed, looking away from her eyes and threading his hand back through his black hair. "Sorry." 

"Such a rude mouth."

"I didn't mean that," he said dryly, a reusable tired phrase he used to dismiss his reckless remarks.

"You will be a gentleman and land the young lady your bed. For goodness sake."

His eyes shifted back to her in more alert. "Why not Thor's? He will be fine snoring off on the couch, she doesn't have to sleep in my room. And I have a pile of study work to sort out this week any—"

"Thor was the one who said you wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch." Her blonde brows drew together in a frown. "And you can study in your father's study room, Loki!"

Loki scowled, his annoyance now directed toward his blonde brother. "The liar. He thinks he's a clever trickster, " he sneered.

"I don't care. The decision has been finalized. We are Natasha's host family, please, treat her well. Although, you will do just fine as you always keep to yourself anyway. She is to stay with us for six months and attend school with you & your brother." 

His scowl deepened. "Natasha you say?"

"Yes. That is her name." Frigga walked over to his window and pulled aside the lace curtain a little, looking at the girl from the balcony view closing the taxi car trunk after all the luggage was taken out. Thor was seen taking a few bags for her. Loki stepped to Frigga's side and looked out the window. His mother said, "Go help her with her bags, Loki! Don't just stand there!"

He groaned and moved away. "Great."


End file.
